This invention relates generally to devices for teaching and practicing a proper golf swing, and more particularly to a golf swing practice device and method to train a golfer to rotate his body throughout the golf swing and thereby train the body to know the feel of a correct golf swing by air swinging.
Because a proper golf swing is such an unnatural movement, teaching the golfer the feel of a proper golf swing is a very difficult task. There are numerous golf swing training methods and devices presently available, as is well known to those skilled in the art of golf training, however, the use of such a method or device has not been heretofore proposed to solve the problems of teaching the proper feeling of a golf swing to a new golfer by air swinging, as we presently understand the prior art.
A number of such practice or training devices are related to engagement with, and movement control with respect to the waist area of the golfer. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,250 invented by Spencer. Another such device invented by Lopez is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,300. Other body or torso engaging golf swing practice or training devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos:
A number of additional prior art devices focus on interengagement with or between one or both arms of the user so as to correctively modify the arm movement during the practice golf swing. These patents are shown by example as follows:
To demonstrate the extremes to which golfers will go to improve the golf swing, Angshed, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,344, teaches a golf swing training device and method having an arcuate guide member which is generally circular in nature supported atop the ground by a ground-engaging frame and dimensioned and supported to extend along and control the entire path of travel of the golfer""s hands through a fully executed golf swing.
The present invention provides an extremely simple to manufacture and easily carried and used device and method of use for teaching a golfer the feeling of a golf swing and for repeated practice thereof so that a golfer can learn to rotate his body around an axis by air swinging.
It is an object of the invention to provide a golf swing training device and method of training which provides a lightweight, completely portable device for teaching and practicing a proper golf swing, and more particularly to a golf swing practice device and method to train a golfer to rotate his body throughout the golf swing and thereby train the body to know the feel of a correct golf swing by air swinging.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a golf swing training apparatus comprises a rod having a predetermined length and diameter; the rod has a distal end positioned away from the golfers body and a proximal end affixed to a utility belt. The utility belt is worn around the waist of the golfer and attaches the rod to the golfer while holding the rod in a substantially horizontal position substantially parallel to the ground. The belt is adjustable to ensure the comfortable fit of the utility belt, as well as support for positioning the rod horizontally. A club receptacle is placed at the distal end of the rod for receiving a golf club shaft. The golf swing training device facilitates the training of a golfer""s body to know the feeling of a correct golf swing.
In preferred embodiments the substantially horizontal rod is further equipped with a cup which provides a resting place for the golfers elbow. The cup is typically positioned on top of the rod and immediately adjacent to the golfer""s waist.
Preferred embodiments also allow for the rod to be adjustable in length. Such adjustable rods may be locked into a desired length by inserting pins into a plurality of holes found throughout the rod, or by known telescopic locking swivel means as typically found in utility poles or extension poles.
It is the object of this invention to provide a rod manufactured out of wood, metal, plastic, graphite or combinations of these materials.
It is the object of this invention to provide a utility belt, which is adjustable in length. The utility belt can be constructed from materials that one of skill in the art of making belts would use to make a belt, such as leather or nylon or any other synthetic material capable of making a web.
It is the object of this invention to provide a club receptacle attached to the distal end of the rod. The club receptacle is substantially hook shaped such that the opening forms a hook substantially forty-five degrees off of a vertical axis. Preferably the angle of the hook provides an opening that a golfer utilizing the device can back-swing a golf club and deposit the shaft into the club receptacle. Movement of the club in a horizontal plane will engage the club and the rod such that both devices move in unison throughout the remainder of the golf swing. Preferable the club receptacle is constructed from durable material such as plastic or metal. The club receptacle may be affixed to the rod by a screw or other attachment means, however the shaft and club receptacle can certainly be integrally formed by one of skill in the art of making rods or hooks, or molding.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a glove to be worn on the golfer""s hand that lies immediately adjacent to or closest to the rod while utilizing the golf swing training device. Right-handed players typically wear the glove on the right hand, while left-handed players typically wear the glove on the left hand. Although the glove is typical of known golf gloves, it is distinguishable by the placement of a highly visible band or marker on the back of the glove for determining or indicating that the golfer has achieved the desired anterior club position after completion of the air swing. The marker typically extends along the first metacarpal bone.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a mat for positioning the golfer in a golf stance. The mat may be made of plastic or any durable material. The preferred mat will provide a centering line, as well as a foot outline so that a golfer utilizing the device can align himself in a golf stance.
A method of golf swing training in accordance with the invention comprises attaching a golf swing training device to a golfer""s waist; providing a golf club having a grip, a shaft and a head; gripping the golf club; positioning the golfer in a golf stance such that the golf club head lies in a position substantially inferior and substantially anterior to said golfer; elevating the golf club such that the shaft is positioned substantially above the club receptacle and at a substantially lateral position distal from said golfer; depositing said shaft into the club receptacle, and swinging said club toward the midline of the golfer""s body. The preferred method may additionally comprise observing a marker on the back of the golfer""s hand or glove. The preferred method may also utilize a mat for aiding the golfer in obtaining the proper stance.
Another method of golf swing training in accordance with the invention comprises attaching a golf swing training device to a golfer""s waist; gripping a golf club; attaining a golf stance substantially similar to addressing the ball or grounding the club; back swinging said golf club such that the club, hands, arms and body of the golfer move away from the teeup position creating potential energy to be delivered downward, outward and forward throughout the teeup position; depositing said golf club in the club receptacle such that the golf club becomes attached to the rod; and air swinging the golf club the golf club toward the midline of the golfer""s body and wherein the golf training device misdirects the potential energy to be delivered downward, outward and forward through the air swing in a plane at an angle to or parallel to the ground. In the preferred embodiment this method allows the golfer to learn the feel of a proper golf swing. The golfer also learns how to rotate his upper body around an axis.